My Newsie Song Fics!
by UnknownNewsie
Summary: Song fics about newsies. Come in and read your favorite song!
1. All You Wanted by Michelle Branch

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the song nor the characters.   
  
All you wanted  
  
by: Michelle Branch  
  
I wanted to be like You  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
___________________________  
  
You were Spot Conlon. I thought you were cold-hearted and just used girls. I wanted to be tough like you. But once I got to know you, I fell for you. You had a side that no one saw but me.   
  
__________________________  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
  
And you needed someone  
  
To show you the way  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes  
  
I'd take you away  
  
__________________  
  
You came to me to talk. We held hands as we walked to the pier in the silence. We sat down on a crate that was in front of the gorgeous river. We sat there in silence with your arms around me and my head rested on to your chest.  
  
_______________________  
  
If you want to   
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
______________________  
  
You finally told me what was bothering you. You had so much on your hands. Manhattan was depending on you and your newsies to be there. All I could do was tell you that I'd help you and that you could always count on me. I think you used me. Because whenever you needed me I was there, but when I needed someone, you ran off.  
  
______________________  
  
I'm sinking slowly   
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
  
Please can u tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
________________________  
  
One day you found me on the pier crying. You didn't know how to react to that. So you took me in your arms and made me the safest person in the world. We then promised each other that we would always be there for each other. And that's when you lowered your head and brushed your lips upon mine. Was it me? I felt a shiver go down my spine when our lips touched. When we parted you had a smile on your face and you took your thumb and wiped away my tears.   
  
__________________  
  
If you want to   
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside   
  
So busy out there   
  
And all you wanted   
  
Was somebody who cares  
  
_______________________  
  
The next day you came to Manhattan to see me. But instead you ran into some gentlemen who were taking advantage of a girl. Of course you wanted to be the hero. Why did you have to go into that alley alone? Of course you got soaked. Jack found you and brought you back to the lodging house. Jack laid you onto my bed and I wiped the blood off your face when you opened up your eyes. Your eyes focused on me and your lips curled up into a smile. You took my hand and squeezed it as I lowered my head. You whispered to me that you loved me and that you will always be there for me. I smiled and kissed your lips and as soon as we parted you asked me to be your girl.  
  
_______________________  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
____________________  
  
Since I said yes, you will always know that I will be there for you. We've been together since then, until one day you came up to me and took me to the pier.   
  
____________________  
  
If you want to   
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted   
  
Was somebody who cares  
  
_______________________  
  
I will always love you and you know it. I will not be the same person without you. So why did you leave me? You told me you needed a break. That you wanted to know that you were the same Brooklyn leader as before.   
  
_____________________  
  
Please can you tell me   
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
__________________________  
  
I'll always be waiting for you, from now and forever. I will be waiting for your kisses and to have your arms around me. I love you Spot Conlon and not many girls can say that out loud. But I'm one of those girls who can.  
  
____________________  
  
************************************  
  
This was my first song fic, and I don't even know why I wrote it. Please review, no bad ones, cause again it was my first and I had no idea what I was doing.  
  
Thanks again for reading it  
  
SaMi~! 


	2. Hold on by Good Charlotte

This is for one of my best friends. Not because she's suicidal, but because she's head over heels for Jack, and I wanted to make her smile.  
  
******************************************  
  
Hold On by Good Charlotte  
  
Story done by Sami  
  
I had to find her, she was my life. If I don't tell her how I feel then I might lose her forever. Everyday, I see her buy her papes and sell them as graceful as the beautiful morning doves follow her.   
  
I love her. I needed her. I know that if she dies then a part of my heart will die. Bounce is my life. I don't know what would happen if she died.   
  
_______________________  
  
This world   
  
This world is cold   
  
But you don't   
  
You don't have to go   
  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care   
  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you This pain you cannot bear   
  
________________________  
  
I ran as quickly as I could. I could hear my footsteps on the dusty road to the Brooklyn Bridge. Everyday, me and Bounce would always walk to the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge, and look down and wish upon the glimmering stars that we'd be together forever. She never once expected that she got the Manhattan leader to fall head over heels for her.   
  
________________________________  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do   
  
And we all have the same things to go through   
  
________________________________  
  
I looked over to the middle of the bridge and saw a small body hang onto the bridge with her arms as she hung over the edge.   
  
"Bounce!" I gasped as I ran as fast as I could. If I don't make it on time then she might die. "Hold on!"  
  
_______________________  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go   
  
Hold on it gets better than you know   
  
________________________--  
  
"Help!" Bounce screaming. She looked over and saw Jack come running towards her. He quickly ran over and grabbed onto her waist and pulled her over carefully.  
  
"What were youse tinking?" Jack asked her as he brushed away her tears with the back of his hand.   
  
"Jack…..Ise couldn't take it anymore." She said as she lowered her head.  
  
"Couldn't take what?" Jack asked as he slightly lifted her chin up with his thumb.  
  
_______________________  
  
Your days   
  
You say they're way too long   
  
And your nights You can't sleep at all   
  
Hold on   
  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more   
  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more   
  
___________________________  
  
"Ise couldn't take loving someone who doesn't love me back." She said as she started to shiver because the coldness got to her  
  
________________________  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do   
  
And we all have the same things to go through   
  
______________________________--  
  
Jack stared at her in surprise. Not loving her. How could he not love her? He felt like his heart has been taken away…..and now the girl who has stolen it was gonna be taken away.  
  
"Ise know Jack. Ise know what youse gonna say."   
  
"What am Ise gonna say den?"  
  
"Dat youse just wanna be friends. Ise don't want ta be friends, Ise want ta be yers!" She said as she slowly started to cry again  
  
__________________________  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go   
  
Hold on it gets better than you know   
  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer   
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over   
  
Hold on   
  
(music)  
  
____________________________  
  
"Bounce." She looked up into his beautiful eyes. "Ise don't want ta be friends wit youse."  
  
"Youse don't want me around." She mumbled but Jack caught ever bit of that sentence.  
  
"Dats not it. Da ting is……Ise love ya." Bounce looked at him with her eyes starting at him in disbelief.   
  
"No youse don't."  
  
"Yes Ise do."  
  
________________________  
  
What are you looking for?   
  
What are you waiting for?   
  
Do you know what you're doing to me?   
  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?   
  
________________________________  
  
Bounce and Jack stood there, both in disbelief in what the other person was saying. How could they be both so blind to what the other person was feeling?   
  
"How could youse love me Jack? How?"  
  
"Because youse are da most wonderful person Ise eva met. And…..and…..forget it."  
  
"No what?"  
  
"Ise don't know what Ise did ta make youse not ta tink dat Ise don't love youse. Wese been together for soo long and Ise don't know if Ise can go one day wit out knowing what youse feel."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Ise love you." Jack smiled at her and wiped the rest of the tears from her red-rimmed eyes. He slowly leaned in to kiss Bounce gently on her lips.  
  
___________________________  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go   
  
Hold on it gets better than you know   
  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer   
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over   
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go   
  
Hold on it gets better than you know   
  
Hold on  
  
_______________________  
  
As soon as they parted they both smiled at each other.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Hold on." Jack smiled at her and put his arms around her waist as he guided her back to the Lodging House. He leaned to her ear and softly whispered,  
  
"I'll hold on to youse as long as youse hold onto me." Bounce turned her head and looked right into his eyes.  
  
"Deal." And with that they kissed and began to walk again.  
  
____________________________  
  
Sorry for before, i understand why the chapters were hard to read 


	3. My Immortal by Evanescence

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not even Rocket.   
  
Song: My Immortal by Evanescence  
  
Story: anUNDERCOVERnewsie  
  
Dedicated: My friend Heather (Rocket), cause she's my best friend. And she also helps me with all my crap lol   
  
__________________  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
________________________  
  
I wish I could leave and not think about you anymore. I want to be free and not feel anything. I want to be numb.   
  
_________________________  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
_______________________  
  
I want you to be happy. And I see your face now and its one of sadness. I know that I caused that sadness and that darkness color in your eyes. I don't want you to be worried about me anymore. I don't want you to feel anything for me.  
  
Although I feel like I need to make you happy and that's what I'm trying to do. If you didn't know, I'd do anything for you. I want you to be happy.  
  
_____________________  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have All of me  
  
_______________  
  
I will give all of my happiness and all of my trust if it means your happy. I'd give my life for you, if you only showed me that sweet smile of yours.   
  
"Rocket?" I looked up to the eyes of my beloved.  
  
"Race? What are youse doing here?" He came and sat next to me on the crates that were placed on the piers of Brooklyn.   
  
"Ise came to see ya. Youse don't mind do ya?"  
  
"No Ise don't mind." I saw him relax a little bit as he placed his arm around my waist.  
  
"Ise love you Race."  
  
"Ise love ya too." We both looked at each other and smiled. We then looked out to the water and watched the sun set.   
  
________________________  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
_______________  
  
I felt him tighten his arm around me as we both felt a breeze against our skins. How I wished that I could tell him that I needed him, and how I wanted to be with him forever. I can't imagine not being with him. I felt as if we were one when we are together. My heart aches whenever he isn't near.   
  
Is that childish?  
  
_________________  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
_________________  
  
I'm sorry if our relationship was rocky in the beginning. I'm sorry I wasn't always there for you. The only thing that matters now, is that I'm here now.   
  
I've learned that your happiness is more important then mine. I'll be happy once your happy, I'll be sad when your sad, and when your feeling lonely, then we'll be lonely together. We'll go through life with each other.   
  
____________________________  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have All of me  
  
__________________  
  
You mean so much to me, and I don't want to lose you.  
  
"Rocket?" I looked over at him, the sun setting in his eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along." I looked at him as if I heard the angels singing, his poetry so beautiful, yet it was depressing. What was I suppose to say to that?  
  
_______________  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
___________  
  
"Race, yer not alone. Youse have me. And remember, you're the only one with my heart. All of me." We both smiled at each other as we held each other closer together making sure we both understood each other. Somehow, deep down inside of me, I felt like his arms is where I belong.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Yep thats another one. I'm sorry, but I'm getting worser by the minute, oh well I'll live, will u?  
  
now review  
  
SaMi~! 


	4. One Step Closer by Linkin Park

Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
Song: One Step Closer  
  
Story: anUNDERCOVERnewsie  
  
Dedicated: To all the people who dislike the Sarah character  
  
_________________  
  
I cannot take this anymore  
  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
  
All these words they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
  
But you'll find that out anyway  
  
__________________  
  
"Whyse don't youse listen to me?" Jack said angrily.  
  
"Cause your wrong. Trust me." Sarah stated.  
  
"Youse just tink yer right cause youse tink yer better then me!"  
  
"Jack, that's not it." She said as she came closer to him. "You know I love you."  
  
"If youse loved me den you would respect what Ise say and do." He walked over to the other side of the alley and punched the brick building. "Damn it Sarah!"  
  
_________________  
  
Just like before...  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge   
  
And I'm about to break  
  
_________________  
  
"Don't go blaming me for your bloody fist."  
  
"Dis would've never happened if youse just respected me."  
  
"Look here Jack Kelly, I come from a well-rounded family. I grew up knowing left and right and bad from good."  
  
"And Ise grew up knowing dat Ise gotta learn to take care of meself." Jack said as he slowly turned his head towards the entranced of the alley.  
  
______________________________  
  
I find the answers aren't so clear  
  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Nothing seems to go away  
  
Over and over again  
  
_____________________  
  
"Jack, I don't want to lose you." Sarah said as she walked closer to Jack, resting her hand on his chest.   
  
"Look Sarah." He said as he brushed her hand off of him. "Youse don't respect me den youse don't get me." He started to walk out of the alley when he started to hear Sarah's shouts.   
  
"Please Jack, don't leave me. Give me another chance!" The only thing that came to his mind was,  
  
"Shut up when I'm talking to you!  
  
shut up!  
  
shut up!  
  
shut up  
  
Shut up when I'm talking to you!  
  
shut up!  
  
shut up!  
  
shut up!  
  
SHUT UP!" 


End file.
